


You've Got Me

by lixlibrary



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, all other ships are just on the side, idek if im gonna mention the other ships tbh, inspired by a mx song, its 6:13am and i still havent slept, just a cute scene from my head, rensung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23964328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lixlibrary/pseuds/lixlibrary
Summary: Jisung and Renjun are late to their friend's wedding, it's dark, it's pouring rain, and the older is terrified.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Park Jisung, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee, Liu Yang Yang/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 1
Kudos: 58





	You've Got Me

**Author's Note:**

> "We're kissing in the car underneath of the night. You've got me, You've got me."  
> Middle of the Night - Monsta X
> 
> I was listening to this song and this idea popped into my mind... so here you go!

Renjun turned his car off as he looked around the dark parking lot. The rain was beating down harshly on the roof and windshield, almost as if it were trying to force itself in. Jisung stared out the passenger side window, observing the water that continued to fill a reflective puddle.

"Sung, we're late. Fuck, Mark and Jeno are gonna be so upset," Renjun let a curse out. 

Jisung put his hand comfortably over Renjun's thigh. "It's okay. They know how the weather is. They might just postpone the ceremony until tomorrow, when the rain has cleared and people can drive again."

The older sighed, scooting away from the window that was being pounded on by rain. "Are you scared?" Jisung quietly asked his best friend.

"I'd say the truth, but what kind of grown man is afraid of some rain?" Renjun answered. 

"This kind." Jisung pointed at the boy in the driver's seat. "But there's nothing wrong with that, Jun."

The comfortable silence filling the air was interrupted by a soft yelp from Renjun as loud thunder sounded just seconds after a flash of lightening.

Jisung noticed his best friend's discomfort. "Hey-- Hey, Jun. Look at me," he said, turning to face the older. "Look me in my eyes." He locked eyes with Renjun, fear clearly visible in them. "Jun, I'm right here, okay? The storm will pass."

Renjun winced as another loud thunder shook their small car. "C'mere," Jisung said, climbing into the back seat. Renjun followed him to the back, sitting beside him. "Lay down. It's okay," Jisung said, offering his lap as a pillow. Renjun slowly shifted himself to lie down, Jisung gently combing his fingers through the smaller boy's hair. 

"Do you feel any better?" he asked. Renjun silently nodded, his eyes locking with Jisung's again. 

Jisung could feel his heart pulling from his chest, his mind swirling crazy with thoughts, 'kiss him', 'comfort him', 'don't fuck up your friendship. don't kiss him. don't let him know your feelings'. Out of those three ideas, the last one lost, as Jisung bent down slowly, tearing his gaze from Renjun's eyes to his lips. Renjun was confused for a brief moment before he felt the younger's lips connect to his own. 

He closed his eyes as he felt any fear from before leave his body, replacing it with a feeling that he just couldn't explain. He lifted his arm to hold Jisung close. He barely had time to think and process exactly what was happening before Jisung sat up, pulling his soft lips from Renjun's. 

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I just... I'm sorry Renjun... I didn't mean to--"

"--Do it again. Please." Renjun sat up, close to Jisung. 

Jisung leaned in to Renjun, closing his eyes before letting their lips meet again. He wrapped his arms softly around Renjun, pulling him close. His heart was doing more than back flips; it was turning cartwheels, doing somersaults and running. Renjun played with the short hairs at the bottom of Jisung's head, focusing on nothing but the boy in front of him. He pulled away for a moment, needing to say something.

"Jisung," he paused, "I love you. And I know we've said that a billion times to each other, but, hell, I mean it in a different way. I mean I'm in love with you. Do you feel that way, too?"

The younger didn't immediately respond. Instead, he pulled Renjun in for one last long and meaningful kiss. "Does this count as an answer? You know you have absolutely got me."


End file.
